Leading the Blind
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS... How Sakura was talked into a blind date, she had no idea. She just wanted to spend the night eating ice cream and watching movies. She hand't counted on his boyish smile and deep amber eyes. There was something about Syaoran that was just right
1. Meeting

MS 

This is a one-shot for Valentine's Day.

Summary: How Sakura let herself be talked into a blind date, she has no idea. And on Valentine's Day no less. Still, Tomoyo would owe her a favor. All she had to do was keep Eriol's friend entertained for a few hours and then go home to her bowl of ice-cream and cheesy movies. She didn't count on his very deep amber eyes. Love at first sight it wasn't, but clearly something was fluttering the butterflies in her stomach.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor characters, everything else is mine.

-

-

-

-

**Leading the Blind**

-

"Please," Sakura took the handheld device from her eardrums, a light headache spreading over her temples. She rubbed one with her free hand, closing her eyes. "It's only going to be a few hours."

"You know I don't do well in blind dates," Sakura reminded her, hearing a scoff from Tomoyo.

"Don't I know it," her friend muttered before selling her point upright. It seemed that her friend was serious about this.

"All you need to do is keep him company for a few hours," Tomoyo explained as she felt her friend starting to cave in. It didn't matter. She'd been planning for this special holiday for two months now. She had a right to spend Valentine's Day with her fiancée. Especially since she hadn't seen hair or breath of him for the past three weeks because of schedule conflicts. It sometimes sucked when the man of your life took for parts unknown because of business reasons.

"It's Valentine's Day Tomoyo," was all that Sakura managed to say. It all seemed to make sense in her own head.

"I know for a fact that you have no plans," she tooted when she heard Sakura try to give a response to the jibe. "And sitting on your couch, eating gallons of ice cream from the box while you marathon those movies of yours is not a plan."

A silence settled. Tomoyo wondered if Sakura had set the phone down on the table and went to prepare herself something to eat. "Sakura," she called, a bit of desperation in her tone. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes," Sakura sighed heavily into the phone, her head against the table, her hair falling all over her face.

"I'll do you three favors for this," Tomoyo offered, going to her last card.

"You must be really desperate," Sakura said before agreeing. She winced as the words left her lips. It was going to be another one of those Valentine's Days. Every one of them had been a disaster for her. She had wished to have been placed on a coma for the whole week leading to it.

"Fine," Sakura cut into her friend's gratitude speech. "You'll owe me for this."

"It'll be fine Sakura," Tomoyo reassured her, a light laugh emanating from the receiver. It looked like Tomoyo was back to her usual bubbly self. It was always like this when her friend got in her own way.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the guy?" Sakura asked as she went to her kitchen and poured a fresh cup of coffee. The temperatures were so erratic during this time of the year that every little bit of warmth helped stave off the cold.

"I know that he's Eriol's cousin," Tomoyo paused. "More like a distant relation though, through Eriol's father's side."

"Did you already make the plans for what I'll be doing?"

"I pulled some strings to get a reservation to that Spanish place you love so much," Tomoyo supplied. "So, if it turns into a bust, you can at least eat like you usually do and scare him off."

Tomoyo laughed as Sakura launched into a tirade. She was so sensitive to the fact since her brother had tormented her all through school that she ate like a monster. It hadn't helped that Sakura had decided to act like the monster to further aggravate her big brother. At least Touya had mellowed somewhat.

"Anyway," Tomoyo decided to follow up with their original discussion. "I met him today and I have to say that he's great eye candy."

"He's one of those gorgeous guys?" Sakura couldn't help but let a bit of disgust and horror enter her tone. She had some experience with those guys that believed they owned the world because they were pretty to look at.

"He's not like that," Tomoyo amended. "I spent a few hours in his company and I got to say that he has those gentlemanly qualities that Eriol possesses. It's as if he's from a different species from those slobs and extroverts you use to date."

"Hey," Sakura protested, knowing full well that it was the truth. Still, she didn't need her friend to remind her each day of her life that she didn't exactly pick the best of the litter. She had no zero sense when it came to choosing guys.

"He's actually kind of shy," that little detail sparked Sakura's curiosity.

"How old is he?"

"Around our age," Tomoyo picked up on her friend's enunciation of the words. In spite of herself, Sakura seemed to be picking some interest into her mystery date. "Just wait 'till you see him. You're not going to know what hit you."

"Wait a minute," Sakura stopped Tomoyo's commentary. "You're not seriously setting me up, are you?"

A sense of dread spread through her body as silence greeted her question. "Tomoyo?" She was a bit alarmed.

"Don't worry your pretty green eyes and gorgeous hair over it," was all that Tomoyo decided to say before giving her friend all of the details of the reservation and the time. "I really appreciate this Sakura. I really didn't want to cancel my 'date' with Eriol because his relation is visiting us."

And that's how Sakura had found herself in this situation. So, here she was in a new party dress, her best coat, and shivering toes before the restaurant.

She slipped out of the taxi, handing her payment to the driver before slipping into the warm restaurant. The temperature had plummeted to the very low double digits. She didn't know what had possessed her to wear those heels. It was the dress; there was nothing else that she could wear with it that would look as good.

Snow had also been forecasted for the night, so she had a very slippery driveway with more than an inch of snow to shovel. At least now she had a home to shovel snow out of. The good news was that it was a Friday night, and she could sleep in the next day.

"May I help you?" the ever helpful maitre'd asked as she entered the second set of doors of the restaurant.

"Yes," Sakura glanced at her watch; biting her lip as she saw she was around three minutes late. She hated to be late. It created an impression that was hard to break for an unknown individual. "I have some reservations for tonight, but I don't know if my companion has arrived yet."

She silently prayed for him to be. She didn't want to be perceived as a rude and inconsiderate companion. That's what she was tonight. She was the escort of the guy while her friend got to play 'hot bunny' with her estranged fiancée.

"May I have the name that the reservation is under?" the man politely asked as he moved to the book of reservations.

Sakura bit her lip as she raked her brain. She was sure she wouldn't forget the name that Tomoyo had told her. She was brought out of her reverie as she stumbled.

"I'm sorry," a man's voice came from behind as his hand caught hers in an attempt to stabilize her. She turned to reassure him, catching the coat he had just taken off. Snow flurries were present all around the shoulders, contrasting against the dark shade of the very warmth material.

She looked up, her breath caught as she saw his face.

"I was running a bit late and didn't look to where I was going," he looked to his watch, grimacing as he realized how much time he was lagging behind. He just hoped his 'date', and he used the term loosely, wasn't one of those women that expected to be waited on hand and foot. By the impression he'd gotten from Eriol's and Tomoyo's description, she seemed nice enough to spend a few hours with.

If only he hadn't impulsively decided to visit his cousin when he'd finished his dealings in the country, then he wouldn't be placed in this situation. He'd tried to dissuade the pair from making plans for him for the night since they'd obviously been planning to spend the day together. Syaoran would have spent the night in his hotel room, looking over contracts he needed to peruse before resigning himself to an early night.

It wasn't like he had a life. Or something/someone to command his attention while he spent the three days in this city. He wasn't exactly socially to warrant numerous friends.

He finally let his eyes fall onto the woman he had bumped into while taking off his coat. She had green eyes. That was the only thing that was processing inside his mind. He felt as if he'd just been punched hard in his stomach, breathless as she offered a kind smile.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said once again, her mind trying to shift gears to the problem at hand.

"It's under Li," she told the very quiet and refined maitre'd. "Syaoran Li."

"Its right here ma-am," he responded. "And your party still hasn't arrived." Sakura let out a breath of relief. "Do you wish to be taken to your table, or would you like to wait?"

"Might as well get seated," she responded, handing her coat to the awaiting woman by the doorway.

"And you sir?"

"I believe I'm the party she's waiting for," Syaoran extended his hand. "I'm Syaoran Li, Eriol's cousin."

"Very well," the maitre'd signaled for one of the waiting waiters and instructed him to the table they were to be shown to.

"This way," the waiter led the couple as they entered the low atmosphere, piano melodies filling the background.

"Will this be alright?" He asked as Sakura walked to her chair, Syaoran helping her as she sat down. They smiled to the waiter, while clearing their throats.

"Yes thank you," Sakura replied. They were handed the menus, a pen and pad ready to take orders.

"I'll just have some water at the moment," Syaoran responded to the waiter's question as his eyes perused the listings. He gave an inquiring look to Sakura who nodded as well.

"I'll be just a moment," silence reigned as the waiter parted. Sakura subtly glanced over the rim of the menu, her eyes absorbing Syaoran's body language. Syaoran was sure his eyes were bleeding. He'd stared at the same page and same paragraph for the past ten minutes. He'd looked up once, finding his 'date' studying him diligently.

He wanted to do it as well. Still, it was a bit embarrassing to find yourself the subject of such a throughout glance. He tilted his head, his eyes coming from the blurring words to the other side of the table.

He looked down to the menu again. He cursed silently; he could feel the light warmth that was spreading over his cheeks. He was cursed with the affliction. Any little thing made him blush like mad. Especially with the opposite sex.

He knew he wasn't one of those smooth operators that would capture and enrapture that attention of a woman, but he also knew that he wasn't bad to look at. There had been enough girls in his life that had flirted outrageously while in his presence to know that he was considered somewhat attractive by the opposite sex.

"So, what brings you to our city?" Sakura asked as the waiter retired with their orders and their menus. She'd also asked for a bottle of champagne. It had been quite a while since she'd drunk it and it was a good day as any to have the blissful drink.

"I was in the country dealing with one of my family's business' branches," Syaoran elaborated as he took a sip of the water he'd been given. "I decided to spend some days with my cousin, since we haven't been able to see each other for quite a while." The words flew out effortlessly.

"You picked a great time in the year to do so," Sakura chuckled. "Right smack in Valentine's Day and in the middle of our snowstorm season."

Syaoran blushed at the jab for his forgetting the time of the year. Still, since he didn't have anyone special in his life, he felt justified to not pay attention to the day. "I've been kind of busy with my business."

Sakura knew right then and there that this man had the word workaholic engraved in his soul. He was a nice guy to converse with though.

"So, what do you do?" Sakura couldn't help but let the curiosity emerge. If Tomoyo was correct, then Syaoran should be around 22 years of age, or that range. How did someone so young seem so mature and responsible? He had the air of the president of a company than anything else.

In comfortable territory, Syaoran proceeded to tell the young woman just what his job entailed. His speech was looser and comfortable since the subject was one he felt confident about. It was talking about himself in personal touches that truly started to make him sweat.

"How is it that you don't have a significant other?" Sakura blushed at the intrusive question. She averted her eyes to her napkin, making sure that he couldn't see the embarrassing lines all over her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just that by what Tomoyo told me, it seemed to be that you aren't involved with anyone?"

She couldn't believe she'd been able to string all those words together when her tongue felt glued to the roof of her mouth. She braced herself before lifting her gaze to her very silent companion. There were remnants of a smile left on his lips as he drank his water.

"She's right," Syaoran let out a deep breath before delving into that part of his life. It must be the way she looked at him. He felt as if he could say anything to her, and she would understand what he was actually saying or talking about. "I mainly deal with all of the international aspects of the company, so I travel a lot. I spend most of the time inside hotel rooms going over contracts and statements for each of our offices. My mother thought that it would be good for me to get an idea of what I would become responsible for when she decides to stand down from the presidency. I'm more of the errand boy at this moment than an executive."

"You must have been studying business for quite some time though, and all those other things you needed to know," Sakura tried to sound knowledgeable about his area of work, but couldn't actually imagine what he had to have gone through to earn such a place in his world.

She was barely finishing her bachelor's degree in college this semester, hoping to find a job on a hospital. She had decided to become a nurse, specializing in the pediatrics. She didn't know yet if she wanted to work with newborns in the special wing or with older children.

She felt light years away from Syaoran's own world that revolved around numbers and management.

They fell into even ground, comparing the different lifestyles they had passed as their studies had differed. Each was amazed at the things that they'd had to overcome to get into their chosen fields.

"I think it suits you," Syaoran said in the end, their plates steaming a bit as they dove into the food. They were starving surprisingly. Their talk had stimulated their hunger.

"What does?" Sakura could feel her mouth watering as she led the first fork of food into it. She didn't realize how hungry she'd been until she had tasted it.

"Working with little kids," Syaoran explained. They had begun eating, but the conversation hadn't stopped or become interrupted by the fact. They were still enraptured by their curiosity to one another. "You have this softness, lightness about you." His brows furrowed as he searched for words to describe the peace that filled him while in her company. She was a delight to be around.

"Thank you," she sincerely replied. "I think that you're suited to the business world."

"I sometimes don't think so," he muttered under his breath. He saw the questioning glance Sakura shot his way and he decided to elaborate on his response. "I doubt myself too much to feel comfortable with decisions that I make, and I sometimes have trouble dealing with others. I don't play well with others."

"That can't be true," she winked as she outstretched her hand and let her fingers drum lightly over his knuckles. "You're playing well tonight."

Syaoran smiled, a light chuckle coming from him as he understood her meaning. "I'm not usually this relaxed with others, unless they're family."

"It's good to know that you feel comfortable with me," Sakura waited until she'd finished most of the items on her plate before continuing. "You're really a good blind date." She lowered her voice, as if about to reveal some very important information. "I usually avoid those like the plague."

"Now, I don't believe that you have to be set up with guys," Syaoran shook his head as he leaned forward as well. "You're beautiful," his cheeks tinted lightly over the comment, his breathing quickening. He couldn't actually believe he had said those words aloud. "You're entertaining and honest, the guys must be throwing themselves in your way."

"You'd be surprised," Sakura said in response to that comment as she took the last bite of her plate. She was full and replete. She'd actually been able to eat the whole thing. They managed to fit so much food into one plate that it was a waste how much managed to stay uneaten.

"You must be picky when it comes to it then," Syaoran actually felt comfortable enough to banter with her. With any other girl his confidence for such familiarity would be way bellow zero.

"No," Sakura moved her head from side to side. "I just keep picking the wrong ones."

They burst into laughter as she recounted one such experience that had clearly shown her propensity to make wrong decisions. Sakura was amazed at the fact that she'd just told such an embarrassing account of her private life to someone she'd just met and was able to actually laugh at herself and enjoying it.

"This has been wonderful," she noted as she brought her champagne flute to his own and clinked the glasses. They drank to the wonderful evening, the strings of a slow song coming through. Sometime during the night, while the couple had been conversing, other instruments and their players had been added to the lonesome piano melody.

Sakura's eyes lingered over the couples that had stepped into the dance floor. They were of different ages, different backgrounds, different ethnicities. Yet, they all moved to the same rhythm in the same manner, wrapped in their partner's arms.

Syaoran stood, extending his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," Sakura gave him her hand, following him to the side of the dance floor and slipping into his arms. It was not the first time he had touched her tonight, but it was in a different context altogether.

His hand to her waist brought her closer to him, her thighs touching intimately with his own. The fabric of her dress brushed and tantalized her as each contact made her giddy. Her hands were around his neck, her fingers enlaced around his neck, her arms resting against his shoulders.

The melodies drifted, the rhythm the same while time speed by. They whispered and talked inconsequential things to each other's ears. Earning chuckles and light pressures from their bodies as they became comfortable with the contact.

He walked her to the table, the wallet/bill in the middle of the table. Their plates had been cleared, and pieces of heart shaped chocolates lay to the side, inviting with their dark hues.

Sakura looked around, noticing that most of the table had the same plate. "It must be complementary for Valentine's Day." She said to Syaoran as she picked her piece.

She licked her lips before taking a bite of the confection. She moaned as the sensual delight melted against her tongue. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to appreciate each nuance of what she had just tasted.

Syaoran's gaze was riveted to the scene. His eyes didn't miss the way her throat contracted as she swallowed her first bite. He was able to observe the tip of her tongue reach to the remaining piece on her fingers and enveloping it. The chocolate disappeared into her mouth, the previous show repeated with the same delight.

Sakura swiped a bit of the material that had melted on her fingers, realizing what she'd just done when she opened her eyes. "I'm a bit of a chocoholic," she explained as she slipped her hands from view and bellow the table.

"Here," he moved the plate near her side, the other heart of chocolate glimmering under the light.

"But that's your piece," she protested, her eyes still riveted by the chocolate.

"I don't mind," Syaoran pushed it a bit more, letting it settle right before her. "Really."

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She picked up the piece, her expression changing for a second as she broke the chocolate into two pieces. "Here," she said as she slipped one part into her mouth and offered the other to her companion.

She might be addicted to the substance, but she still had manners. Plus, this was something to be shared and enjoyed with someone. Confidence filled her, mischievousness coming in as she leaned forward and used her own hand to place the piece into his mouth.

She shivered as his lips brushed her fingers as he accepted her offering. A low hum reverted through her. They were entranced, their eyes melting and smoldering as the intimacy of the action enveloped them. Syaoran gripped her outstretched hand with his, their fingers interlacing.

"Thank you," to what, they didn't know, but it was a given that something tremendous had just happened.

"It's close to midnight, I should be getting home," Sakura announced as Syaoran commented on the time. Most of the tables were empty, a few stragglers still talking and sipping their drinks as the workers started to straighten the empty tables.

Sakura waited, her coat placed over her dress, while Syaoran paid. They walked to the door, pausing to watch as snow came from the dark sky.

"I'll drive you home," Syaoran offered as they walked to where he had parked his vehicle. "I wanted to rent something, but Eriol offered me the use of his car." The way home was made in silence, the music from the radio filling it.

They were at her house in a short time. It hadn't been enough time to actually appreciate the trip. At least, that's how it felt to Syaoran as he followed Sakura to her door.

Sakura turned to her date, her keys on the door, ready to turn. "I had a wonderful time." She offered as the cold started seeping in through her coat. It had to be close to zero. At least the snow shower had been brief for now.

"Me too," Syaoran replied. His fingers touched her cheek, her cold skin warming against them. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

It was short, it was sweet, and it was unexpected. It wasn't enough.

Sakura took the lapels of his coat and pulled him down to her. It was a much satisfying and wonderful experience the second time around.

"Can we do something tomorrow?" Syaoran asked as they separated. He knew his time for the day was almost done, but he loathed to have to part his company.

"I'd love to," Sakura replied as she placed a goodnight kiss on his cheek. She slipped into her home to the warmed air, her circulation screaming as it speed over her body. She smiled, pressing the tips of her fingers meaningfully against his coat pocket and closed the door.

Syaoran was grinning. He was sure he looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. He hurried to the car, welcoming the warmth and comfort it offered. His hand went to the pocket she had touched just a few moments before, finding a card with her name and contact information. She'd also written her cell phone number with a pen on the back.

He shifted slightly, noticing the bulk on the other side of his coat. A flash came to his mind, as he recalled what it was. He hit his forehead against the steering wheel as he brought the box out.

He'd been late to his meeting because he'd wondered into a jewelry department in one of the malls and had bought a present for his 'date'. It wasn't anything special, but he'd completely forgotten it when he'd bumped into Sakura at the restaurant.

Syaoran groaned as he fingered the small bow that adorned to lid. He could either take it with him and give it to her tomorrow, or he could drag himself to her door once again.

He turned off the engine, opened the door, closed it and walked to his destination. He knocked on the door, and rang the bell for good measure.

"What is it?" She asked as soon as she opened the door. Sakura looked questionably to him as he just stood there.

"I forgot to give you this," he said after he cleared his throat. He extended the box, a light tremble in his hands. "I bought it this afternoon and completely forgot about it during dinner."

"Thank you," Sakura opened the lid, seeing the earrings. They were small butterflies, a small diamond in the middle, wings sprouting as the different lights changed the colors that she could see. "You didn't have to do that."

Syaoran placed his hands inside his coat pockets, her card against his hand. He stiffened as she leaned to him and placed a light kiss against his jaw. "It's beautiful."

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She fell into him, his arms going around her immediately. She burrowed into his arms, her face against his chest. "Would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

Syaoran smiled radiantly as she pulled him into her home. He nodded, his hand clasped in hers as the door closed and the cold weather was forgotten as she led the way inside.

* * *

END

* * *

This was actually supposed to be done by Valentine's Day, but you know what happens to the best laid plans. They unravel. Sorry for posting it so late. Forgive me. Hopefully you all liked it 'till the end.

For those who follow my other stories, the next chapter of Long 9 Months is started, but I've hit a roadblock. As of Office Extracurricular, a second part will be made and placed in the same story, so watch for it. I hope my next update will be by Saturday.

Thank you for reading, and hopefully for leaving your comments. I find that your questions and comments actually stimulate my thoughts as to why my characters act the way they do. You readers influence the course of a story…

MS

-


	2. Bonding

MS 

Since a lot of you wanted a second part, I've decided to continue on with the story. This starts with the next day, and hopefully the content will not offend anyone. The rating is up for a reason, proceed at your own risk. Anything can happen in between two people, and I believe that Sakura and Syaoran are two that connect with each other in everyway.

Also, I'd like to thank my reviewer Blu for her comment. I'm happy to know that you have been with me since the start of my writings. As for my style of writing changing, I believe that happens all the time especially since I've been writing so much in the past three months. I wish I were two different people. That way when you get stuck in a place you have someone else who gives you input of where the story could go.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of he card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Leading the Blind 2**

_Chapter 2 : Bonding_

_-_

His eyes lazily opened as a ray of light filtered through the semi closed blinds. There was a particular one that had snagged on something, leaving the bit exposed to the shining flash from the outside world.

He stretched the muscles around his face, making expressions and moving the muscles that covered it before completely opening his eyes and taking the information of the environment he was in. A low sigh finally brought to attention the fact that a female form was leaning against his side, her face buried against his shoulder.

His fingers finally felt the texture of the coverall that had fallen from his shoulder and bunched around his elbow, his other hand caught between the snuggling form of the human female against him. Syaoran averted his gaze as another glare from the outside brought him out of his thoughts and finally let him caught onto the situation he was actually in.

Sakura had brought a blanket as their conversations had continued during the night. He'd offered to keep her in close contact while she draped the material over their bodies. They must have slipped into slumber when the exhaustion of their bodies had taken full effect.

"Did I wake you?" he asked as soon as he spied one of her fluttering eyelids and movement from her sides.

"No," Sakura yawned into her hand as she started to stretch her limbs. "I've been drifting in and out of consciousness for about two hours now."

It was kind of difficult to fall asleep in this position. Her legs were drawn to the side, and one of her arms was crushed against her body and his. She could feel the cramping start to dissipate bit by bit as Syaoran started to move carefully.

She finally noticed the images projected from the television screen from the corner of her eye. She had turned it on, the volume muted, as they had settled into a conversation. They had kept the lights off, the image of the screen letting a soft hue fall onto the scene.

"My god," his exclamation brought her attention to where he had gone. Syaoran had parted the blinds on the living room completely to finally see the scene that waited the world outside of their shelter.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she saw him stay dumbfounded, very still as his head moved from side to side to the streets outside.

"It's a whole blanket of snow," he still stared, mesmerized by the amount of the color he saw spread as far as the eye could see. "The car is completely buried beneath it."

Sakura gasped as she took in the scenery. More than six inches of snow had accumulated during the night. It was more than what had been predicted by the meteorology department or the weather the last time she had seen it.

"I didn't think it was going to be that bad," Sakura muttered to herself as she realized that the car was in no condition to even make it out of her driveway. It didn't matter that there were about four thick inches of snow packed all over the vehicle, but the snow around it covered almost half of the rim of the tires.

"The only way anyone will be able to go out on the streets is by getting into a very high four wheel drive vehicle," Sakura pointed out as she moved to the kitchen. She shivered, getting exposed to the lower temperatures that were spread over the house. She whistled low as she read the low temperatures her thermometer was reading of the outside.

"It's cooler in here," Syaoran pointed out as Sakura walked past him to the heater regulator on the hallway. It said 70 degrees, so she upped it toward 75. This was not the time to think of saving money on the electricity bill.

"Temperatures inside a house are different than outside," Sakura opened the blinds to the patio doors that led to a sunroom on the back, her eyes going outside of the protective glass and to the snow covered bushes of the trees that filled the backyard. "It's a good thing it's a Saturday, or I would have had to call in sick."

"At least the sun is out," Syaoran pointed out as her shoulder brushed the side of his arm accidentally. Syaoran moved away, unconsciously as he took in his appearance.

He'd been wearing the same clothes for more than twelve hours, with no chance to refresh himself. Sakura giggled as she filled the coffeepot and started the machine. It was the only thing she could come up with to rev start her body.

Syaoran could feel the warm spreading over his cheekbones as Sakura watched him silently. She had an enigmatic expression he couldn't quite figure out while the minutes ticked by inside of his mind.

"What is it?" he couldn't help but ask it. There was only so much that a person could stand before curiosity would get the better of them. Sakura grinned as she saw his reaction to her quiet perusal.

His eyes came into contact with hers, leaving to stare blankly into the wall to her right every once in a while. His hands were to the side of his body, flexing and moving restlessly by the pocket of his trousers. He was just so different. No actual word would come to her mind to be able to describe in detail what it wanted to say.

"I have a couple of clothes that should fit you if you'd like to take a shower," Sakura walked forward, approaching him as she uttered each word. She let her hand grasp his shoulder and somewhat lead him beside her to the hallway. She entered a room while he lounged on the hallway while she rummaged through the room.

Syaoran looked to the pictures hanging on the walls as the sounds of drawers from inside continued. "Why would you have clothing that would fit me in there?"

Syaoran asked loud enough so that she could her him through the lightly parted doors. He couldn't help the different thoughts that filtered through his mind as all possible scenarios went through his thoughts to ascertain for a reason.

He came to a picture f a very tall, dark haired man with hard eyes staring back at the camera that had taken the image. One of his arms was draped over Sakura's shoulders while she happily smiled to the camera. her head was leaning against the guy's chest, her complexion beaming with happiness.

"Oh," Sakura came through the door, her eyes registering the image that Syaoran was staring at, the change of clothing over her forearm. She decided to answer his question. "These are just a couple of things my married, sporadic, instantaneous lover likes to have on hand after a night of sexual fulfillment."

Syaoran's expression was priceless. His eyes were wide and dry of moisture as his mouth hanged open, just staring at her in disbelief. Sakura chuckled, her throat clearing from the husky tone she had just used to deliver that line. It had been all worth it just to see his surprise at her declaration.

"Your face," Sakura placed a hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles that were working their way upwards. "That was priceless."

She leant to him, pressing her lips lightly over his cheek before turning to the pictures. "My older brother Touya likes to drop in unannounced every once in awhile, so he's been leaving clothing in a room for some time now."

"Are you close?" Syaoran asked, trying to recall what she had told him about him the night before. Nothing particular came to mind.

"He's very overprotective," Sakura answered instead. "Let's just leave it at that." She shook her head in derision before taking his hand once again and leading him to the bathroom. "There are towels on the closet and if you have anything you'd like to wash, just pop it into the washing machine."

"Thank you," Syaoran kept his gaze on her retreating back as she went back to the kitchen. "You know, if you have a couple of eggs, cheese and ham; I whip out a mean omelet."

"Really?" Sakura winked before turning back to the kitchen. "I'll leave everything on the counter then."

The minutes trickled by as Sakura heard the water cascade from the other side of the door. A slight shiver went through her body as she got everything ready. She also needed to change out of her clothes and take a bath.

It felt different. She'd never had someone actually shower in her house that wasn't in some way related to her. For some reason, showering while Syaoran was in her house and they were alone didn't seem strange in any way.

She would have thought to feel a bit uncomfortable at the thought. She knew enough of human nature to know that anything can happen while a stranger is in your house and you are vulnerable in the shower. She had felt the muscles and inner strength of her visitor the night before as she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. There was much control and strength that could overcome many things.

Still, something inside of her, call it intuition, told her that she didn't need to worry over it. There was something about him, at least with her, that made her comfortable. He was perfect.

There was no other word that came to mind. He was simply perfect.

"The bathroom's all yours," Syaoran announced as he came behind her. He looked to the food already prepared and the aforementioned items that were together for his own little assignment.

"Alright," Sakura rinsed her hands before stepping back from her place. She looked his way, her breath hitching. Maybe it was because she'd only seen him in a suit and its parts. Maybe it was because his wet hair clung to his face while he smiled her way. Maybe it was the fact that Sakura was sure she'd just found the man that haunted her dreams.

Maybe it was just that. A maybe. She couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes rove over his body. It was definitely different from how her brother looked on those clothes. He was wearing drawstring pants that hanged a bit loosely around his waist.

Her brother was still taller so the bottoms were cranked up so that the material wouldn't touch the floor. She was able to see the twirling naked toes beneath. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't brought him anything for his feet.

"I'll get some sandals for you," she walked briskly to her brother's room while Syaoran protested its necessity. He didn't mind the feel of the floor beneath his naked soles. Although, with the current temperatures, he was sure that the cold would soon seep through his feet and freeze him completely.

"Here you go," Sakura placed them by the side of his feet, her eyes drawn to the view of his feet. They looked so different from hers. They seemed square, long and heavy. They looked rough.

"Thank you Sakura," Syaoran blushed slightly as he saw her stand while still examining him. "Your brother is certainly tall."

"He was always saying that he couldn't stop growing," Sakura smiled as she looked to his face once more. The pullover she had given him fit him perfectly. She was very sure that it was one that Touya hadn't used in many years. "And he was right."

Silence filled the room as they simply stared into each other's eyes. There was nothing to be said as they silently studied their expressions. Sakura cleared her throat, an apologetic grimace directed his way as she walked away.

"You can make whatever you want," she stepped lively to her room. "I'll be back in a bit."

Syaoran felt breathless, as if he had just been punched in the stomach by a very strong man. Something had clicked at that precise moment that their eyes had connected. All of the hair covering his body had stood on end, a shiver of anticipation covering his nerve endings while time had stood still for them both.

There was something there that he had never felt before in his life. It might have been what he had always been waiting for. Now the disappointment he had felt from each girl he had conversed with, he had smiled at, he had touched and wondered came somewhat explained. It was as if he had always been waiting for her.

He could hear the vibration. It happened when his cell phone was on a hard surface, like the table. He had placed his wallet and other amenities on a corner of it before walking to Sakura just minutes before after his shower.

He reached for it, smiling covalently as he saw who it was. "Hello."

"Hey Syaoran," Eriol's calm and satisfied tone answered the greeting. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well," Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at the light whisperings he could discern in the background. It seemed like there was a light wrestling for the object as light whimpers were heard. The next statement confirmed the identity of the winner of the match.

"So Syaoran, how was it?" Tomoyo's voice came direct and loud to his ears. He took the phone away from his ear, lowering the volume to save his eardrums.

"Everything went fine last night," Syaoran knew that trying to avoid the issue would only complicate matters. He didn't know Tomoyo personally, but he had heard a lot about her from Eriol. You needed someone like her as your comrade and not an enemy. Although what type of battle he might be fighting at the moment he had no idea. Still, it felt like he was reporting to his superior officer and being placed under very close scrutiny.

"I need details," Tomoyo alluded, trying to take control of the whole conversation by firing questions again and again. It seemed that Eriol had enough of her monopolizing the conversation, or of interrogating her cousin and managed to wring the phone from her hands. Syaoran's head was still reeling as the last few minutes of lunacy.

"Sorry about that, but she was ready to bust the walls this morning when we woke up," Syaoran grin as he could imagine the displeasure that Eriol's expression could be showing at the moment. "It seems like I don't really rank that high on my fiancée's radar when there's something going on with Sakura."

Syaoran's attentive ears picked up the sound of a kiss in the background. It seemed like Tomoyo had taken offense to the statement and had proceeded to show Eriol just how much distracted she actually was from their present state.

"Anyways," Eriol said a bit later, giving Syaoran enough time to get the pan heated and everything ready to make while the shower was still going in the bathroom. "Tomoyo and I will go pick you up right now since you're up. Since your parking at your hotel is in a closed parking garage, my car should be fine."

Syaoran cleared his throat before even trying to form a sentence in response to that. "You don't really have to bother. I'm fine and you should spend your day with Tomoyo since you guys haven't been together for many weeks."

"We don't mind. Plus, you're leaving tomorrow afternoon and I'd at least like to have a conversation with you that's not over the phone before you disappear for god knows how long again." Eriol paused to say something to Tomoyo before returning to the phone. "We'll treat you to a very good breakfast."

"I'm not at the hotel at the moment," Syaoran grimaced to himself as he poured the liquid into the heated pan. It was a good thing he had the earpiece of his cell phone with him, or his ministrations in the kitchen would have been disastrous.

"You drove at an unknown city while the snow is piled at least a foot high on every street!" Eriol's voice rose as he strung the words along.

"No," Syaoran explained. "I got stranded while the snow started to fall."

"Just where the hell are you?"

"At Sakura's place," his response was greeted by silence. The seconds strung along the minutes. Syaoran hoped the line had gone dead and it wasn't his own friend who was struck speechless. Maybe he was just wasting his minutes since he couldn't hear a beeping signal that the phone had gone dead.

"Are you serious?" Eriol asked him very slowly, making sure to accentuate every word.

"Nothing happened," was the first thing that sprang into Syaoran's mind to respond. He knew what would be going through his friend's mind.

"Then what did?" Eriol's curiosity had spiked. He knew his friend very well. This was a very unrealistic occurrence. Syaoran then started from the gift he had forgotten to give her the night before and how she had invited him inside.

"I've never been able to talk this freely and easily with someone before Eriol," Syaoran explained while he set the table and looked through the kitchen for the plates and utensils. "You know that I can't open up well to others, especially strangers. But she didn't seem like a stranger. I could just go on and on about everything and I felt as if she could understand me and know what I was talking about."

"It seems like you guys hit it off," Eriol gladly approved, marveling at Tomoyo's ingenuity of the pair. She had actually gotten it right this time. "Although it's too bad you have to leave tomorrow."

"I'm going to see what I can do about that," Syaoran smiled invitingly to Sakura as she emerged from the hallway, deeply breathing the scent of the food at the table. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Sure," Eriol lowered his voice. "Enjoy it cousin, we'll see each other soon enough. I'll try to keep my very curious girlfriend occupied while you steal the morning hours away on Sakura's company."

With that cryptic warning, since Syaoran couldn't take it for anything else but a warning, he took off the earpiece and turned off the phone. "I got everything ready. I'm famished."

"It looks wonderful," Sakura took a piece of the omelet and a piece of toasted bread and dug in. "This is delicious."

"I think I must confess that is one of the few things I can make successfully," Syaoran acknowledged before turning his attention to the food. He hadn't been lying with his comment earlier. He was hungry.

"I can never manage it to stay together, so I mainly scramble the whole thing for a quick breakfast when I'm able," Sakura said to him in return. "Since I live alone, I have to cook for myself or live on take out and that gets old after awhile."

Little time elapsed before they wore full satisfactory smiles and the plates emptied. It was nice to eat with someone else instead of their usual alone meals. "I'm amazed that Tomoyo hasn't called me," Sakura glanced to the clock at the banister as she pointed that out. "But I'm sure she's busy with her plans with Eriol."

"Well, Eriol already called me this morning," Syaoran's fingers toyed around with the outline of his phone as they leaned against the chairs and let the food rest inside.

"That's who you were on the phone with?" she inquired before drinking in the last remains of her orange juice and settling down her glass.

"He wanted to see if I was awake to pick me up for breakfast," he caught the light blush that sprinkled over her features before she leaned forward to the pitcher and filled her glass once again. It was a distraction, he knew that, but it still didn't distract him from the moment. Something fluttered inside of him, along his heart, as he took in her reaction.

"And what did you tell him?" she asked in a very low pitch as she stared at her hands.

"I told him I'd call him back later in the day," Syaoran decided to keep the rest to himself for the moment. He knew he wouldn't be stranded in her house for the whole day but he wanted to enjoy whatever little time they had to spend together.

They looked outside from their seats, their eyes catching the white powder that covered everything through the glass patio doors that led to the backyard. Nature could not be truly understood. The sun was shining, dimly, but shining nonetheless on the snow over the ground.

"The main streets should have been cleared for quite some time now but it'll be some time before we can get a snow plow vehicle coming to this street," Sakura racked her brain for an appropriate topic to converse, but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. It had come so suddenly.

She didn't know what had happened, but it had all changed perspective for her. She could only look at him across the table as he seemed lost in thought while staring at one of the blank walls around them. It felt familiar and intimate.

She couldn't help but wonder how just sharing food with someone else at the table in your house could portray it in such a heavy emotion. It just felt good. Sakura was very much afraid she was crossing a line she had never done before in her life.

She was for lack of a better word, very interested in this man that was across from her. Nothing was completely concrete in even this use of the word, but nothing else came to mind. She really wouldn't mind just staring at him indefinitely.

"Sorry for zoning out like that," he smiled at her direction, turning completely to her. She was blasted by the full effect of his power over her. Her heart speed up to an incredible speed that rang against her ears. Her blood was boiling and running inside her body, signaling for the turn of the reaction.

"Is there anything you need to do that I could help you with?" Sakura shook her head from the hazy turmoil that filled it to answer. Her mind scrambled for the necessity of the moment.

"Well, I could always use some help in clearing out the snow in the driveway," Sakura stood, placing numerous plates on her hands and taking them to the sink. Syaoran followed her lead and the table was cleaned in seconds.

"Although," Sakura pointed out. "We should wait a bit before we do since we just finished eating. I don't know about you but it's going to take some time before I'll be able to do any physical work without spewing the contents."

Syaoran laughed at her choice of words, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "We could check the forecast and temperatures for today and tomorrow. I need to know if there's going to be any trouble with my flight."

The comment brought the silence once again. Reality was intruding on their little sojourn from the rest of the world. It was the first time that Sakura had heard the definite day that he would be leaving. He was in the country because of his company and had stopped by the city to visit his cousin. Sakura tried to remember that instead of what it had felt like a few minutes before.

"I'll help you with the dishes," Syaoran placed himself beside her. She rinsed while he dried. It was changing back into the intimate moments once again.

"So," Sakura handed him one of the last plates before asking this question. "When are you leaving?"

"My flight isn't until the afternoon, so I don't really have to rush to it in the morning," Syaoran yawned, fluttering his eyes as a bit of his tiredness returned. "I've been in such different schedules for the past three weeks that it'll be nice to be at the same place for the next two months."

"You'll be going back to your home then?"

"It's been some time since I've seen my mother and sisters. I'm sure she's going to work me to death while I'm there too, but I won't mind as much."

"You really miss your family when you're away, don't you?" Sakura asked as soon as she read his expression. Something opened the crinkles around his eyes when he talked about his home and his family. "You really don't enjoy being away from your family, do you?"

"Not really," Syaoran opened a cupboard over her head and placed the glasses he had been drying while conversing. He couldn't help but look over the crown of her hair. The brown tresses glimmered with the light, catching on fire every time she moved.

Sakura looked over his arm, following the long limb back to his own face. He was so close and yet so far away in terms of attainment. He was just so far away.

Before either noticed, he leaned down, brushing his lips lightly against hers. Just the touch of their lips before both pulled away and just stared.

"I'm sorry," Syaoran didn't know why he felt the need to apologize. Maybe it was because she looked almost stricken by what had just happened. He wondered if he had done something wrong.

"You don't have to apologize," Sakura looked away, trying to clear up the heavy atmosphere that was around them. She put the rags on their place before taking his hand and leading him back to the living room and its sofa.

She sat beside him, not too close but not too far away. Syaoran's eyes darted to her, his head immobile, as she turned on the television screen and changed the channel to the weather. He felt her shiver slightly beside him, almost as if a gravitational pull was calling to him.

He didn't want to seem too forward for her but couldn't help himself. Something about her was calling to him and he couldn't say no. "Sakura."

She startled at her name, turning from staring into the television screen to his face. "Yes," she tried to appear calm as he scrutinized her expression.

"Is something wrong?" he couldn't help himself from asking the question that had been shouting itself inside his mind for the last hour.

"No, nothing," she tried to laugh it off, wondering herself why she felt so disoriented.

"You seem uncomfortable," still, he couldn't let it go. His heartbeat was slowing down to a very small beat that barely let him catch his breath.

"I…" her hands were together, the fingers moving restlessly over each other. They were itching for something. "I really don't know what I'm doing right now."

She looked back at him, catching the disoriented response to her comment. Syaoran clearly didn't understand what she meant. Did she somewhat object to his presence at her home?

"What do you mean?"

"There's something here, between us, that's going on," she tried to explain almost tying her tongue in nonsense phrases as she spoke. "That I really don't understand."

She stopped to see if there was anything he wanted to say. He just blinked at her comments, waiting for her to continue. "I feel a pull to you that at the same time is trying to push me away."

"I've never had this happen before," Syaoran interjected before Sakura could complicate what she was trying to convey with more words. They didn't seem necessary since he grasped the concept of what she was talking about.

"But I feel at peace. I like sitting beside you while nothing is actually happening. This pull between us sets my mind at rest over something I've been wondering for some time."

"What is it?" Sakura was curious. Maybe his own words could explain to her very confused mind and body as to what was actually happening.

"There's always been something missing, for a lack of a better word," Syaoran explained. "But just having you around sets me at an ease I don't even have around my sisters. I feel like I can talk with you and you'll instantly know what I'm feeling. I love this feeling though."

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked as soon as he stopped. "We've known each other for less than a day, but yet I feel like I've known you for most of my life."

"I think that this is what my father talked to me about while I was a child," Syaoran recalled the man that had always talked to him about the way of the world and the way of words with relationships as he was growing up. "I don't know why you were so far away from me Sakura, but I'm not going to let whatever is resonating between us slip away and be forgotten."

Sakura felt her body coming closer to him. It was as if he was the center and she couldn't move away. She leaned against him, his arms wrapping instantly around her waist as she lay her head against his chest. She took a deep breath, his scent invading her senses while he just pressed her closer to his side.

"He told me once that I would know," he smiled at the television while Sakura just rested beside him. "We've been blessed with knowing with whom we could attain…. this."

That seemed to be enough for them both. They stayed still in the silence, their bodies assimilating the body heat from each other as time ticked slowly by. It was enough for the moment as they slowly slipped into a comfortable slumber of souls.

* * *

Yes, there is a third part. It will be up soon since I'm going to start writing it as soon as I post this. I really have no idea as to how the hell this one-shot turned into a multi-chapter fic but that seems to happen to me a lot. I can't seem to let go of a plot unless I try to develop it more than I originally plan for. I feel like I'm the one going completely blind into this.

Anyway, I'm concentrating on this one at the moment and until it's finished, I will not do anything else. What I have planned is a third and maybe fourth part with the third part of Office Extracurricular right behind it. I will then concentrate on Adult Supervision which might go into a fourth part or not and then start my next full fledged fanfic. It will be called Every Second and I think it'll be a long one.

Alright then, sorry for the delay and the ramblings in this part since I couldn't stop myself. The next part will be a bit adult so expect the rating to have changed. Also, I'd like to thank all the 100 readers that have placed me into your favorites and the other 100 that have put me on your alerts. Thank you for making me feel wanted. Please continue to leave your comments, I know you can do it. Just type a few words after the chapter and your contribution will be enough. I don't think I've gone into the appropriate place with this story, but I will take your comments to heart. Do you think I've gone down a very bad road here? Please…

Review button is here…

MS


	3. Joining

MS

Ok, this has definitely turned into more than what I had originally planned. This part of the story actually takes part on the same day as chapter two; I just really couldn't string it all together since it has a very different outcome. So it is actually chapter two as well but I needed to break it into two different chapters. I also didn't want to wait to post something for this story.

I loved getting the positive response to the second part of this story and also I'd like to answer a few questions. I'd like to thank 4trueSamurai for her questions which helped me develop this chapter into much more than just smut. I'd like to answer her questions right here since most of you are probably wondering the same thing.

1) You could say that Syaoran and Sakura fell in love at first sight. I don't really believe that can happen in real life, but an attraction can be formed. Then again, we're talking about Syaoran and Sakura which are a couple in which anything can happen. That's why this chapter has such a high rating and hopefully you will all understand why. 2) Touya is at the moment occupied with other things. He most likely has no idea that his sister is being deflowered. Oops, I've said too much here. 3) As for Eriol and Tomoyo being a couple I'm sure everyone should have realized that they are in here. But since I'm centering this story on Syaoran and Sakura I'm very sorry to say that I will not really put them in the story. I'm going to have enough trouble controlling the plot I have without putting more people into the equation.

I'd also like to deeply thank Lyphta for leaving her review and giving more fuel to the fire. I now have an idea for the next chapter which will be combined with her comment. Everyone, please continue to ask questions and leaving your thoughts since they are usually what spark my writing.

**Thank you everyone for reading and hopefully for liking what I have done so far. Wow, this was a really long author's note. I hate those but I didn't think I could avoid it this time. I'm sorry for that, now on for the story readers… ;-) **

Disclaimer: I do now own any of the card captor Sakura characters… everything else is mine.

-

-

-

**Leading the Blind**

_Chapter 3 : Joining_

Syaoran opened the door to the car, took a deep breath and got himself out. He shivered slightly, not much for the cold but of the unexpected. He hadn't really believed that he could be back here again. It was close to eight o'clock and the sun had disappeared two hours before. This could be counted as the third date for them if he started thinking about it.

Three different dates in a 24 hour period. Now that was a record for him. Especially since it was all with the same woman. He just couldn't get enough of her presence. That's the only way he could rationalize spending close to a whole day with Sakura alone.

Just a few hours before Syaoran and Sakura had been invaded in their haven by Tomoyo and Eriol. He had smiled apologetically to them while Tomoyo had gone into a frenzy motion and quietly explained to him that the few hours that had passed were the only ones he had been able to hold her at his place.

Syaoran and Sakura had barely started to shovel the snow in the driveway, laughing at the little figurines she kept drawing at the ground easily distracted. It was then that he had found out that she had spent most of her winters playing with the snow with her brother while growing up. It had been yet another facet of her it had revealed.

The four of them had spent a wonderful hour in camaraderie and a carefree atmosphere. The two girls had gone inside close to midday to do something for lunch while the both of them made sure Eriol's car could move from what they had cleared up of the snow.

Syaoran had no clue as to what both Tomoyo and Sakura had talked while alone, only finding Sakura in a deep blush and stammering slightly to their interruption. Tomoyo simply winked in their direction and dragged Sakura to her bedroom.

Syaoran grinned as he took the package on the backseat of the car and walked to the front door. He was very careful not to slip. He had cleared up all of the snow on the walkway to the door but you had to be careful of patches of ice that froze at the low temperatures.

Juggling the different bags he had in his hands, Syaoran rang the bell, inspecting himself one last time before he heard the lock click. Sakura opened the outer door as well with a bright and welcoming smile. The chilly breeze was soon forgotten by him as warmth radiated from the home.

"Let me help you," Sakura reached for one of the bags in his hands. Syaoran panicked a bit and shifted them to give her the one that had less weight and didn't have his actual contribution to the night meal.

"Those are the clothes you let me borrow this morning," Syaoran placed his other bag on one of the counters of the kitchen before turning to her. Sakura held it with her arms crossed against her chest.

"And those?" Sakura asked as she slowly approached him.

Syaoran rubbed his hand against his head sheepishly, a light tint of emotion filling his cheeks as he reached inside of the bag and gave her a set of roses. They were all different colors, making a rainbow of emotions. "You haven't exactly told me what your favorite flower is so I went with roses since they're always good. I figured out I couldn't go wrong with roses."

"They're lovely," Sakura cradled the bouquet in her hands while the bag she had been holding was placed forgotten on the floor. Her fingers traced the lace that was woven in between the stems and finished in a ribbon. Sakura walked to him, placing a peck over the corner of Syaoran's mouth before rummaging through her china cabinets for the vase she usually had out to decorate the table.

She placed them at the center of the table, making sure that the places she had set hadn't been disturbed. Still, she looked to the bag on the corner of her eye, suspecting that there was more inside. But, she wasn't going to push for it. She was sure he would reveal it when he intended to.

"So, what do you have planned?" Syaoran asked as he inhaled the aroma of cooked meat and vegetables in the air. Sakura smiled before opening the oven door and taking out the leg of lamb she had just prepared. It took her less than a minute to place everything on the table.

Syaoran's mouth salivated as he saw the steamed sweet potatoes and green beans that were placed around the impressive leg of lamb. It looked positively divine. "I can't believe you had the time to do this," Syaoran took a deep breath of the food, his eyes never leaving the impressive meal.

"Six hours were enough to get everything ready," Sakura winked at him before sitting on one of the chairs while he followed suit on the one to her right. "I can multitask."

"That's a great skill," Syaoran traced a length of her jaw with his thumb as Sakura revealed the other parts of her meal. "I didn't have time to make dessert, so I bought fruit and made a salad with them."

The bowl that held them was chilled. Chunks of pineapple, papaya, bananas and strawberries sprinkled with sugar and a glazed dip to the side of the forks. Sakura had also used a bit of wine to give it a tang taste and a zing that would drive any man crazy with delight.

"This is a banquet," Syaoran pointed out as Sakura started to serve some of the food on her plate. He volunteered to cut the meat, steam coming from the carvings announcing the state of the cooking process.

"This is delicious," Syaoran tried very hard into not making a fool of him as he practically ate everything in his plate in wolfing motions.

"It's always good to know that your efforts are recognized," Sakura supplied as she started to eat with gusto. She felt happy at knowing that he had liked her endeavors in the kitchen. It really did seem that the best way to have a man's gratitude is to please him through his stomach.

Time flew by as they laughed, drank and ate the meal. Before they knew it, a whole hour had gone by in which they had guffawed at each other's antics, sent heated glances, grasped hands while sometimes feeding each other and having a marvelous time. They were replete in just that while. They spent much time after just talking and listening to whatever stroke their fancy.

It was a wonderful feeling to talk to someone that listened to you and only you with no distractions. It didn't matter if the subject had any relevance on anything, just as long as they communicated with their eyes and knowing smiles.

"I think we can have dessert now," Syaoran grinned as he stood away from the table and rummaged through the package he had left over the counter some hours before. He took the box out and opened it. "Tomoyo gave me the name of a place that sold great chocolate cheesecakes. I remembered that you said you loved chocolate," he diverted his eyes as he took small plates from the table and proceeded to get the pieces into them.

"So," Sakura said lightheartedly. "She told you about the chocolate cheesecake but not what my favorite flowers were?" Syaoran could tell from her tone that she was joking.

He couldn't help himself from replying in the same manner. "Well, she said that I would have enough leverage with the chocolate and she had revealed enough of the secrets. She couldn't help me seduce you so easily since I had to do something for myself."

"So, you were planning on seducing me?" Sakura's voice had gone low and husky. She had her arms crossed over her middle as she leaned forward to the table and Syaoran. He had gone immediately red at her words. He was almost like a tomato as he stammered and tried unsuccessfully to coordinate words to form speech.

What had mostly affected him was the look in her eyes. They had grown hooded and pliant, shinning with the low light of the overhead fixture. Syaoran was sure she wouldn't have minded if that had been his true goal with this. It was somewhat blatantly shown in her eyes as her gaze connected with his.

Syaoran felt his blood boiling and his senses heightening, sharpening while she looked at him with that glazed look in her eyes. Syaoran brought over the cake from inside of the box and served two small plates. He placed one before Sakura while he took a bite out of his own.

Sakura groaned as she took the first bite. It was chocolate bliss. It didn't matter to her that she might gain five pounds by just inhaling the beautiful confection as long as she could absorb the tantalizing smell. Syaoran could not take his eyes off her as she devoured the piece bit by bit. Each one brought a greater sense of satisfaction to her eyes while her throat made funny noises of delight.

It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life. His own piece lay forgotten on his plate as his spoon stayed positioned over it by his numb fingers. His throat felt dry and hoarse. His insides were on fire.

Sakura's tongue darted out to completely envelop the spoon in her hand and take every speck of the chocolate confection that had remained there.

Syaoran was very glad that he was seated or he would have keeled over. It was almost too much. Sakura reached for a second piece of the cheesecake and soon devoured it with the same gusto. It was sensual delight on her face. Syaoran knew that he was very close to loosing it. He didn't know why but a very graphic picture came into his mind of himself and Sakura while her parted lips took the same methodological approach to a part of his anatomy. Maybe it was because he was a guy and he couldn't help himself from imagining it.

Syaoran felt in a daze as he only observed her. Everything else lay forgotten as Sakura looked at him with a brilliant smile on her face. "I told you I was a serious chocoholic," a feline smile spread over her features as she drank her water glass clean.

Syaoran followed suite, hoping that it would help douse the fire that was inside of him and dangerously spreading. He didn't think it was going to do any good. At least he was calmed enough to not be overly obvious of the arousal that had been plaguing him.

This was not the time to think of such things for him. There would be other occurrences when it would be much better to exhibit such things in her presence. It was too soon.

Sakura couldn't believe she had just done all of that while they seated side by side comfortably on the sofa while watching a television program Eriol had recommended. She was never too forward with the members of the opposite sex. She had always been aware of her surroundings while in the presence of others. But something with Syaoran truly unhinged her inhibitions. It seemed like her impulsive nature the afternoon was right and not just a lapse in judgment.

But how, she pondered as time slipped by and their bodies settled down. Before she knew it, Syaoran turned down the volume of the television and let silence roam the room. It felt good to have his hands running through her hair, lightly massaging her skull.

It was a simple gesture that gave her strength and nerve. She really didn't want the night to end like this. It would feel hollow and incomplete to let it just slip away. He would be leaving the next day for god knew how long. She was sure he would come back. The way he smiled told her he would come back as long as it was necessary to keep in touch with her.

"Syaoran," Sakura muttered into his shirt as she moved away from his embrace. They had somehow ended pressed against each other as the minutes had ticked by. It was a compulsion for them.

"Yeah?" he looked into her face and the determination that was present.

Sakura merely kissed him. She ran her hands all over his body, pressing against his clothing while seeking the warmth that called to them. She wasn't too sure of how to proceed, but she knew how she wanted it to end.

They gasped, breathing ragged as Sakura pushed away the jacket from his arms and letting it settle over the armrest of the sofa. Syaoran got caught in the moment, his own hands grasping the curves of her body as he felt her move away.

Syaoran stayed seated, dazed as Sakura took his hands and pulled him off of the couch. "Come," she said firmly, no wavering in her voice as she brought his body close to hers for another deep sated kiss and leading him. Every thought in his brain disappeared as the feel of her body pressed against his communicated her wish.

It was something he was wanting as well. All rationality went through the window as she only mattered and what she made him feel.

Sakura turned off the lights as she led Syaoran through the walkways to her room. His hand rested at her back, over her backbone, tracing the bones back and forth, lightly. He was a fountain of nerves inside though.

She smiled at him before opening the door to the farthest room on the corner, her hand leading him in. The room was shrouded in darkness. Sakura reached for his tie, undoing it and draping it over one of the dressers that were between the door and the bed.

Neither knew exactly what to expect.

"I," Syaoran tried to open his mouth to say something but this syllable was the only thing he could manage at the moment. He really had no idea how they had gotten to this stage.

It seemed surreal to be inside of Sakura's bedroom while she looked at him with desire in her eyes. His brain couldn't process the fact that he was actually in there while his heart speed to velocities before unknown to him.

"Syaoran," she said his name, her arms widespread, and her eyes staring intently into his own. He got lost inside those eyes. Those green emerald eyes that stripped him of thought.

Everything was right. It was the right place at the right time. That's how it felt to him at that moment. He struggled to control himself while he placed his hand over her cheekbones and lightly stroke the soft skin. She was so soft and warm.

He wanted to loose himself in her white, creamy skin. That was the only thought that occupied his mind. It was enough. His hands grasped her face, framing the jaw before he dipped slowly to her and kissed her.

Their lips linked, the soft texture grasping for the feel opposite. Syaoran's teeth lightly nipped her lower lip, her mouth opening lightly as Sakura felt a slow burn form inside of her navel. She was getting aroused and the only contact she had with him been through his lips.

She grasped the lapels of his shirt, walking backwards into the bed while her other hand spread over his lower chest and undid a button from his dress shirt. She slipped it inside, coming in contact for the first time with the skin that covered his middle section. She felt a light brush of hair around his bellybutton, soft and strong to her touch.

"Sakura," Syaoran whispered to her ear while his hands came to rest against her buttocks. He brought her to him, her lower section coming against his. They both hissed in response as his growing erection came against her core.

Sakura could feel her eyes rolling inside of her closing eyelids. They were hooded and tired from holding the gaze of the world when her body only wanted to feel what was happening around it. Sakura motioned for him to walk with her to the side where she turned off the light to the room. Darkness filled the room, a protest emerging from his lips.

Sakura smirked as Syaoran breathed heavy against her ear while she reached down and turned on the lamp. A lot of light wasn't needed for them to fully drink their responses to the touch.

A cascade of soft light littered the room as Sakura pressed her lips over his neck, trailing kisses to his collarbone. She pushed his shirt away, the buttons undone, as her kisses went lower and lower to his belly.

Syaoran's vision was out. The feel of moisture coming from her lips settling over his skin was undoing his control little by little. He tried to get his mind around the thought that he wasn't dreaming. He was actually being undressed by Sakura, her hands roaming his back. Her fingers were branding his skin in every touch that they connected.

"Sakura," her name left his lips before he turned her, falling into the bed. Syaoran used his feet which hung over the edge to take off his shoes. They fell hard against the hardwood floor while Sakura used her own hands to take off her own.

Syaoran looked up to her hanging face as she simply observed him. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed as a very bright and inviting smile was clearly present.

Sakura lowered herself to him, shivering as his arms loosened around her waist and one of his hands came to rest to the top of her neck. His fingers moved back and forth over the same place, making the small hairs stand on end.

There could be nothing but anticipation from them both as he slowly pulled down the zipper at the back of her dress. His broad hands came inside of the material, the rough fingertips marking each tracing pattern they could think of.

Sakura's own hands were at either side of his shoulders, keeping her body upright and not sprawled over him as it longed to be. Sakura moved her shoulders, the straps falling over the ridge, and the top of her body coming uncovered as they rested against her elbows. Her hands as leverage, she took one off at a time.

Syaoran's eyes were glued to the black bra that caressed and encased her breasts. There was a bit of lace at the top of it, before you could clearly observe the white mound round. Using the same technique as before, she got the straps down, a silent smile waiting for him to take the next step.

She felt him struggle against the bedding, his arms snaking each way until the shirt was completely off of his body. It fell unceremoniously over one of her shoes by the bed before he moved over to the middle of the bed.

Both of his hands came to the clasp while she didn't take her off him. It was undone and the material off in just a few seconds. They were now evenly undressed.

Syaoran maneuvered her to the side while climbing further into the bed and placing himself at the top. Sakura's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him to her as Syaoran settled himself completely against her. He brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth before taking a full attack on her lips. Sakura opened her mouth invitingly, moaning in delight as his tongue prodded for entrance which was clearly granted.

As their mouths occupied themselves over the taste of each other, their hands roamed the naked parts of their bodies that had been uncovered. Syaoran yelped in surprise when one of her feet pressed against his calf and moved upwards, raking in the leg of the pant with it.

"Those are cold," their kiss was broken as Syaoran tried to regain the temperature of his body her feet were clearly taking away. Sakura merely giggled before bringing her hands from his chest to his hips. They circled from the back to the front, her fingers tracing a line from his tailbone to buckle of his pants.

It was undone before Syaoran realized what was happening. She unbuttoned it and undid the zipper as his hand settled with one of her breasts. The mound settled against his fingers as his palm settled over it. The nipple rasped against his palm, tight and warm as he moved his hand over it.

Sakura wrangled down the pants and the pair of boxers as well. It was just enough to get him out of the clothes while they stayed bunched against his buttock. Sakura looked down, watching intently as Syaoran took the other breast into his mouth and proceeded to give it his complete attention.

A puddle of sensations concentrated inside of her, close to the apex of her thighs. Sakura ground her legs apart as the sensation gained strength and started to consume her. There was an ache in between her legs that called and called for any type of relief.

But then, there was only one type of relief it could actually achieve in the end.

"Syaoran," the name echoed inside of her mind as his hand wandered from her bare breast to her stomach. His fingers traced five different lines from her ribcage to where her dress still covered her. They traced over the elastic of her underwear as Sakura raised her hip and slipped the dress off of her body.

It took a bit of maneuvering from both as they clearly tried to get themselves disengaged from the articles of clothing that were in the way. The dress got caught beneath Syaoran as he managed to get his pants off and thrown off of the bed.

Syaoran sucked in his breath as he felt her naked thigh against his own as she pulled him back over her. Being naked against the covers of the bed had made her recall that it was winter and the chilly atmosphere had attacked her skin.

It was enough to have him over her, sharing in his own warmth while awakening the blood raging inside of her veins. Sakura felt so warm at that moment.

"Sakura," he said her name again before nipping her ear and moving against her. Somehow they rolled to the side, bringing her on top once again as they kissed. Syaoran's hands came to her waist, gripping almost painfully and grinding her against his erection.

"Oh god," Sakura could only let that slip before her heart stopped beating for a second and she lost all sense of sound and sight. She looked down at him, her hands coming around his neck as she came closer and closer to him.

Their warm breaths joined as their faces came closer and closer. Sakura lost herself inside of his brown eyes which seemed so dark that they seemed black. They raged with power as they unflinchingly stared back.

"I can't believe this is happening," he gave voice to the thoughts that have been plaguing him since she had taken his hand and had led him to her room.

Sakura couldn't believe it herself. There was something about him that had pulled at her and brought her to a stage she had never been before. It didn't matter that she only knew him from a day. It didn't matter that he was leaving on the next day. Nothing mattered except the way her body reaction to his touch, his voice, his scent.

It had been too powerful a pull for her to say no. It would somehow work out in the end; nothing else could happen but that. She was almost afraid to say that she could be in love. But in love in such a short amount of time? Was that even possible?

"Sakura," he said her name, one of his hands caressing her cheek and trying to regain her attention. Her eyes had clouded for a bit for some time.

"I don't know why," Sakura said to him as she rested her forehead against his own. Their eyes were close together, and noses touching on the sides as she placed her lips over cheekbone. "But I can't hold back. If I don't do this, everything would cease to make sense."

Syaoran simply stared back as Sakura wiggled her backside and pressed her panties fully against his hard length. Syaoran was almost done for right then and there as one of her hands came to his chest and circled one of his hard nipples. The tips of hers' brushed against his collarbone as she moved.

There was no coherence to the movements from them, but it was all that was needed for the fire to be rekindled and the desire to come back unabashed.

"Sakura," Syaoran called to her, his hands encasing her wandering ones and shifting the positions once again. He was once again on top and in control. Sakura's hands were encased inside his own at the side of her head. He wasn't exactly constricting her, just not letting her take an initiative in the touch department.

"I wasn't exactly planning for this to happen," he said apologetically to her. He grimaced as the blood continued to rush to his erection and the anticipation continued building as her body continued to have contact with his. "It wasn't like I was thinking we would end up in your room tonight on your bed while I was preparing for our date."

He blushed, not from exertion or desire, but of embarrassment. Sakura didn't know when she had noticed the difference, but it was plain to see.

"I don't have any protection with me," he explained completely as she hadn't caught on what he had tried to say before. "It's not like I actually have such great confidence on myself to think that I'll have intimate relations with someone that I've met or otherwise." He didn't have any luck on any at all when it came to this.

Syaoran knew he wasn't bad looking and he really knew that he didn't repulse the opposite gender. Still, when it came to dealing with them and such things, Syaoran was never quite accomplished with it. He hadn't broken out of very nervous feelings with girls or women for that matter now to be confident.

And here he was. Naked. On a bed of a beautiful woman that had managed to break each of his habitual thoughts. She was wonderful, perfect, and everything he could ever want. He didn't know how it was that he had come this far while the fact of not having any condoms slipped his mind. And then there were too many factors to think about to try to continue on without it.

Sakura slipped her hands away from his soft restrain and settled them around his neck. She brought him down quite forcefully for a kiss. It ignited their feelings once again, the respite almost forgotten as it took its course.

"I don't want to seem like a cheap or easy gal but I bought a couple of condoms this afternoon while purchasing the items for dinner," she confessed while her eyes adverted to the walls, easily avoiding his gaze.

Syaoran felt stricken dumb as he completely digested the words. It was a bigger surprise from anything he would have expected her to say at that moment. She was avoiding his eyes though, so he truly couldn't gauge what she wanted as the reaction. Using one of his hands, he slowly turned her face to him. He sucked in his breath at the watery moisture that filled her eyes.

"Why?" it was the only thing that he could ask at the moment. He also knew that her answer could very well establish what was to be of this very quick and confusing relationship.

"Because I wanted you," it was that simple to her. And the truth. It all boiled down to the fact that she wanted him and him alone.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked softly as her hands came to his erection and grasped it. Syaoran sucked in his breath as her rubbed his whole length and circled the tip. His legs were about to give out on him as desire filled him.

"I think I'm falling for you," she whispered to his ears as with her other free hand, Sakura reached for a small drawer on the side of the bed and brought out a couple of packets. She kissed him again and again, their tongues fighting and conquering to outdo the other.

"I'm sure one of these will work," Sakura brought one of his hands from her breasts to them. "I really didn't know what to expect so they're all different brands and sizes, and things." Her voice got lower with each word she uttered. Sakura didn't know why but she felt something.

Still, it didn't detract from Syaoran and his actions. Sakura only stared as he broke the packet. She had never seen it done before. The pressure of his body was gone for a few seconds before it returned. His hands were pressing against her opening, probing and searching.

Sakura felt the pulse building bit by bit, her nether lips absorbing his fingers. They were gone, the head of his erection at the opening.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Syaoran asked. There was nothing to do but wait.

"Yes," she said firmly back, one of her hands around his neck while the other came to rest on his tailbone. "I want you."

Syaoran drove himself into her. He froze momentarily as the sensations took over him. She was tight and wet, like a wrapped glove around him. He could feel her muscles moving around him, caressing him. He was also stunned by the fact that he had encountered a barrier. A barrier he had just broken.

Sakura's expression was unreadable for a moment. She winced a bit as she stayed perfectly still beneath him. She took a ragged breath before calming slowly. "You were..."

"Please move," Sakura locked gazes with Syaoran. She tilted her pelvis upward and down, moving herself. It was a bit awkward but it was enough to wake Syaoran from his daze.

He felt as if he could explode any second. He ground himself against her deeply. Sakura sucked in her breath as sensations exploded within her. Her heart rate accelerated, overruling every other sound around her. All she could hear was she and Syaoran's own groans.

Sakura pulled him to her, embracing him completely while he buried his head against her neck. He sucked and licked the salty skin as his thrusts increased their tempo. He felt taught and hard and ready. Sakura searched for his mouth, clinging to a kiss as she felt herself clinching. Her head tilted, her lips parting as her eyes dazed. Her nails dug into Syaoran's back as she contorted and writhed as the release overtook her.

Syaoran thrust a final time, her muscles moving around him and bringing him over the edge. Syaoran groaned her name, falling over her as he spent himself inside of her.

There they lay cradling each other as they regained their breaths and sanity. "Why did you?" Syaoran stopped, not knowing how to ask the question.

"I wanted to," Sakura felt him move around and come back to take her in his arms. Sakura moved with him, her hands grasping for the covers and pulling them over them to keep them warm as the night progressed. They settled in as slumber claimed them.

Sakura's eyes focused on him one last time before she fell into sleep completely. He had that boyish, innocent look back in his face. Her last coherent thoughts were about how his features just made her smile.

Syaoran's eyes opened for the second day in a row on a strange room. A warm breath fell over his collarbone. The figure beside him moved to lay on her other side, settling her butt against his groin. It was a very intimate position that startled him awake completely. His hands came to her neck, caressing the soft skin and toying with the baby hair that was at her nape.

Sakura shivered, moving away from the touch while her eyes fluttered open. She felt tired and sleepy, but awakened. She pressed his hand to her lips, kissing its fingers and distracting Syaoran from his ministrations. She turned again to him, both of them just silently observing one another. Sakura was the first to smile as she burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, brushing the tip of her nose into it and inhaling his scent.

"Come home with me today," Syaoran whispered to her as the light outside started to brighten, announcing the start of the early hours of the morning. Dawn was approaching while they both lay still on the bed, their bodies spooned to the warmth they radiated from each other and the covers pulled up around them.

Sakura looked up at him startled. Out of anything she would have expected him to say at that moment, it hadn't been this. She had never thought he would have asked her this. She was elated, happy; her mind was singing a heavenly chorus as his words echoed inside again and again.

Sakura kissed him. Full, heavy and deep with the churning emotions inside of her she kissed him. Her hands came around his neck while he pulled into his embrace, answering with the same strength. She laid her head against his chest with their breaths heavy, her hands playing lightly with the spray of hair that spread to his navel.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I can't just pick up and go. I have classes and a job that I can't leave behind even for a week. Not when it's this unexpected."

"I know," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I just felt that if I didn't ask I would drown in a pool of dark matter that wouldn't let me surface. I had to try."

"It doesn't mean that I don't want to go with you. I don't want you to go," she explained, her ear pressed against his beating heart. "I won't mind seeing you again Syaoran. I'd like to see you again."

"That's good," Syaoran grinned as he traced her vertebrae from beneath the covers, eliciting slight shivers from her as her own wandering hands came perilously close to his growing arousal. It had never been like this. He had never felt this way before.

"Let us just steal a bit of the morning hours. I want to imprint your essence in myself before you have to go," Sakura pressed kisses on his chest, marveling at the texture of his skin beneath her lips. Her nose inhaled a particular scent she had noticed the night before that came from him. It was an aphrodisiac for her.

"I'm afraid to say this because it seems implausible Sakura," Syaoran muttered onto her neck as he placed her beneath him, pressing all of his body and its hard contours against her soft curves. "But," Syaoran looked into her luminous eyes. The green of her eyes shinning bright as she moaned against his touch. "I love you."

He reached for the contraceptive and before she could open her eyes, Sakura felt him slipping inside once again. It was full and hard. She felt stretched and finally filled. It was finally complete. There was nothing else she needed in the world where her body resided since Syaoran was the other half that made her whole.

They savored the moment. Their hands caressed and prompted while their lips came together again and again. They stayed still, savoring the feel of the intimacy as he thrust to the hilt. Syaoran moved slowly, delicately inside of her.

She was precious and beautiful as he stared deep into her eyes and moved within her. Sakura never broke the eye contact as she tilted her spine to join him. She gasped and writhed uncontrollably as the sensation accumulated within her.

She could feel the world slipping away. The only thing that existed was Syaoran and herself. It wasn't long before she felt it. With a final hard thrust, they were over the cliff and flying inside each other's arms to the feeling.

They lay spent with their arms enlaced and their faces close. Sweat lay glistening over their skin as their foreheads remained locked and touching. "It's just enough," they murmured to each other before settling for a sleep of exhaustion as the world outside awakened and the sun started to rise.

They had both woken to the shrilling phone on Sakura's home. Syaoran was on the side of the bed that was closer to it so he grabbed it out of habit and answered it.

"Yes?" Syaoran asked groggily was he pressed one of his hands hard against his face. He blinked, noticing the illumination that came from the closed blinds at the windows.

"Sorry, wrong number," a sharp, male voice replied and the busy signal beeped over and over. Syaoran shrugged it off, turning to the side to watch Sakura open her eyes slowly.

"Who was that?" she yawned into her hand as she rubbed her temple against his arm. She placed a kiss on his shoulder before straightening herself and moving over him to the side. She groaned as she realized it was around eight in the morning and it was time to get up. She grabbed the phone from Syaoran's hands to place it on its stand when it rang again.

Syaoran finally let it go after receiving a kiss. Sakura rolled her eyes as she sent him to the bathroom so he could get ready before her.

"Took you long enough," the gruff greeting on the phone had Sakura wincing. She had forgotten that Touya liked to call at the weirdest times and days just to catch her off guard.

"Shut up," she made a big show of yawning for the phone so he could listen to it. Sakura shivered as the linen fell from her, prompting her to clasp it around herself. It was also kind of eerie to be talking on the phone with your brother while naked. At least this way she felt someone clothed.

"Weird thing. I could have swore I dialed the number right a minute ago but some guy picked up the phone. Must have keyed in a wrong number without realizing it," Touya snickered from his side. "Like any guy would be caught dead at your place."

Sakura bit her lip, shaking her dead trying to keep herself from falling into hysterics. She didn't know whether to laugh or really be grateful that Touya hadn't realized what had happened. She easily switched the conversation to their usual banter and hanging up minutes later.

Syaoran came from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "The bathroom is all yours," he made a big show of bowing while Sakura hanged onto the linen and walked past him. "It's not like I didn't see it last night," he lightheartedly winked as she stuck out her tongue and closed the door firmly in his face.

Syaoran couldn't describe how he truly felt while he picked up his discarded clothes and moved to get ready. He could only call it happiness. How much had changed in just a day for him? He had been blindsided by Sakura and what she made him feel.

Still, he felt naked against this feeling, recalling what he had said a few hours before when the dawn was soon approaching at the early hours of the night. Love. He didn't know if it was true, but it certainly felt wonderful. It was as if leading the blind to the path, and he gladly followed his angel who smiled and cleared his soul.

He would be back soon. He was returning home but leaving something behind. "Come on," Sakura grabbed his hand, both fully clothed to start the day. Other opportunities would soon arrive to repeat the experience. They might have to wait awhile, but at least they knew that the blind search for each other had led them to love.

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

Ok, this chapter was a bit different from anything I've ever written before because I did it in stages. I first wrote the first love scene and then started the beginnings which lead me to the end. And then I filled in the events in the middle. This was definitely a different experience for me and one I think one I don't want to repeat any time soon.

Yes, there will be a fourth part which will probably be the last. I'm going to combine two different ideas into one and it will not take long to be finished. It will also be a smaller chapter since I will be closing this story for good. This was supposed to be a one-shot in the first place that took a life of its own. I will elaborate on my future plans on the next update and hopefully you will all still be with me to enjoy them.

I write for myself and for my readers, so please keep on commenting on your reviews and asking questions. I'd like to thank again the 100+ readers that have placed me on their alerts and the other 100+ that have me on your favorites. THANK YOU SO MUCH for liking my writing enough to do that. A big smile goes to you all.

Review button is here... please leave your comments...

MS

-


	4. Knowing

MS 

Here it is. The last part of this story. I'd like to thank Boheme for her insightful review as well as the other reviewers that took the time to comment. I hope you enjoy the story and if you'd like read my notes at the bottom of the page to get an idea of my other projects. This isn't a very long last chapter, but I thought I needed to bring in some kind of closure in the end. Also, I'm very sorry for the delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else comes from my imagination.

-

-

-

**Leading the Blind**

_Chapter 4 : Knowing_

-

It had been two whole months. They had been two months of phone calls. There had been no personal contact, not touching, no seeing; only hearing each other's voices. Their light tones and laughter, promises and desires communicating as each day passed by.

He was finally back.

Sakura's grin was huge and genuine as she watched over Syaoran's sleeping figure. He had called her a few hours before to tell her when he should have been arriving at the airport and he was finally here. He was finally in her home and in her bed. The covers were drawn to his neck as he moved slightly to one side.

Syaoran lay asleep on her bed, his soft breathing spreading a smile over Sakura's face. She lay on one side while simply observing him. The memories of their previous night together from weeks before had been haunting her mind for the past eight weeks.

Sakura felt wide awake. She looked beyond Syaoran's face to the nightstand. Her eyes were drawn into the photo placed in the middle. It was a picture of the two of them together taken by Tomoyo on the airport as Syaoran went to his private hanger and boarded his plane.

They were both looking at the camera directly. Syaoran's arm was over her shoulders while one of hers rested against his chest, grabbing onto the material of his shirt. She had examined this picture many times, usually before she fell asleep as she waited for sleep to overtake her each night.

Sakura had also had to contend with Tomoyo's eerie laughter as she boasted on catching their good bye kiss on camera. Sakura had yet to see the photo but Eriol just shook his head every time it was mentioned. Still, she wouldn't have minded on having a copy of that as well.

Syaoran mumbled something low as he fidgeted beneath the covers and came closer to her body. He said her name with a slight yawn before wrapping her inside his arms and cradling her. His eyes never opened and he was soon completely relaxed once again. It just felt so good to have his arms around her like this.

Sakura's hand hovered over Syaoran's chest. She suppressed the want to touch his bare skin and feel him. She wanted to prove to herself that he was actually there. But she didn't want to disturb him. He had sounded very tired on the phone, unable to sleep on the plane because of last minute meetings and papers he needed to get ready to fax the minute his flight touched down.

He'd had deep, dark bags under his eyes as he smiled at her at the airport. Sakura had kissed him, keeping him upright as he stole her breath with his response. He could barely stand on his feet, but he had found the strength to kiss her as if his life had depended on it. She had packed him into her car and drove home so he could finally get some sleep.

She had led him straight to bed, helping him undress as he slipped into the covers in his boxers. He hadn't even noticed when she had walked away from the bedroom to turn off every phone in the house. Syaoran needed his rest and she was going to do anything in her power to let him.

Maybe it was the lull of his breathing but her own body relaxed. Sleep was catching up with her as her eyes closed and she breathed in his scent. It wasn't long before she fell asleep beside him, sharing his warmth and waiting for the next day to arrive.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open of what felt like a minute later. She broke into a smile as she felt Syaoran shift inside their embrace. He was really here. She looked over to one of the walls of the room to a clock she had placed there and saw the time.

She had slept the remainder of the night away. She was in awe. She hadn't moved throughout the night as she usually did. She had remained in the cocoon of Syaoran's embrace the whole night.

He was still sleeping. It didn't matter that it was well over nine in the morning. He was still passed out from exhaustion. Or maybe not. Sakura squealed as Syaoran threw off the covers from them and pulled her over him.

"I didn't know you were awake," Sakura said as she placed her hands over his head and caressed the hair that hanged in bangs.

"I am," Syaoran moved her around over himself so that she could fall on a comfortable position. "And for some reason I'm hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Sakura asked softly while blowing into his ear.

"I think food is all that I can manage at the moment." He wryly stated, grinning sheepishly at her.

"Poor baby," Sakura placed a peck over his lips before slipping away and standing clear of the bed.

"You know, this smells just like you," Syaoran remarked as he turned down to the covers and pillow and taking a deep whiff. "I spent the whole night dreaming of a field of flowers that smelled like this."

"Well, that is the side that I usually sleep in at night. You didn't dream of me," Sakura pouted derisively before taking one of the stuffed dolls she had over the counters and throwing it at him. It bounced off his head and landed by his side.

"I don't think I need food anymore," Syaoran sprang to his feet, the small plushy in his hand, and scrambled after a laughing Sakura. "Just wait 'till I catch you."

Sakura shrieked as she heard him grasp for her clothes. She felt his fingers grace the material as she ran to the kitchen and stopped on the other side of the table. Sakura was crouched and ready to go either left and right as Syaoran just looked at her.

"Wouldn't you rather have something nice to nibble on right now instead of chasing me?"

"Who says I'm not planning on nibbling on the piece of very succulent leg and thigh right now," with that statement, he pursued right and Sakura went through to avoid him. Although the idea of having him nibble on her wasn't that unappealing.

"Gotcha," was whispered at her nape before Syaoran picked her up from behind and started moving her to the hallways. He threw her over his shoulder and with very strong laughter. "Prepare yourself as you are about to be devoured."

"Really?" Sakura looked down from his back, putting her hands at ready as her fingers flexed over his skin. She went for the onslaught and tickled. Her hands were settled over his sides and moving from one corner to the other at very high speeds. Syaoran almost dropped her right then and there. In some way, it was exactly what occurred as they wound up on the floor.

"As much as I would love to be devoured and sinned, we need to eat," Sakura explained as she lay beside him on the floor of the hallway. Syaoran was breathless, covering his sides as Sakura simply watched him regain his composure. She noticed that he was looking at her clothing and not paying any attention to her words.

"I don't remember you slipping into bed with this number," Syaoran quietly muttered as his eyes raked in how it molded to her body on that position. The bottom part was caught on her panties, which looked to be made of a flimsy material.

Sakura slapped his hand away as it started lifting the material to see the whole thing. Syaoran chuckled as Sakura blushed and tried to right the material over her body while trying not to move from her place and affording him another look.

"You were too tired to notice anything further than the covers when you undressed last night," Sakura replied while standing from her position. She pooled the fabric of her clothing over her thighs as Syaoran simply watched. "Are you just going to lie there all day?"

"I like the view," he replied just as soon. He let his hand hover to her face, settling over her jaw and tracing a finger to her lips. His coarse fingertip brushed against her lower lip, her mouth opening and a bit of moisture settling over his finger.

"I want a kiss," he stated just before pulling her over his body on a strong embrace. Sakura was taken by surprise as he placed a light kiss over her forehead. But then nothing happened, he didn't move as he carefully watched her. Their noses were almost touching, and their breaths coming together because of the proximity.

"I thought you wanted a kiss?" Sakura finally asked him as she let all of her weight fall over his body. Syaoran let out an oomph as soon as it occurred, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm waiting for it," he whispered to her ear as if divulging a big secret.

"Oh," Sakura smiled before trailing her lips to the side of his mouth and placing a peck there.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Syaoran answered in a pout as nothing after that happened. "This is what I meant," Syaoran's mouth settled over hers, their lips brushing and pressing delightfully against each other. Syaoran opened his lips to rake his teeth over her lower lip, and taking a light bite over it.

"Open up," he whispered to her before he used his tongue to coax her mouth open and slipping inside. They drank, they danced, they moaned as their blood rushed through their veins and felt desire come alive inside of them.

"Now that's the best way to wake oneself up in the mornings," Syaoran's hands unclasped from her waist, giving Sakura leverage to stand if she could manage it.

"I thought you already were," she answered back by grinding herself into his lower body. She could very clearly feel the hardness that was present in his boxers at the moment. "It feels like you've been up and ready at attention for quite some time."

"You're hilarious lovely woman," Syaoran's hand grabbed her buttocks, filling his hands with her soft skin. "But you keep doing that and I'm definitely going to ravish you right here on this hardwood floor."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise," he said before grounding his own growing desire against her core. Sakura was sure that she was seeing stars behind her eyes. Her blood was pumping while one of his strong arms pressed her roughly against his own frame.

"I wouldn't truly mind, that's my secret," she said plainly before setting her head against his naked torso and taking a deep whiff of his neck while relaxing over him. With that pronouncement, Syaoran slipped his hand under her nightgown and carefully raked it upwards, his fingers displayed over her back.

"You are a temptation that's very hard to say no to," Syaoran picked up the sound of a lock becoming undone and the sliding of a door. "But I think someone's here."

It was all a blur but he found himself alone over the floor as Sakura let her head slip past the wall which afforded her a look into the back sliding door and the person that was now closing it.

"Sakura, it's me!" Touya called out as he settled his keys over the table and started to take off his pullover. "There you are," he said as he noticed her looking by the corner. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Touya, I wasn't expecting you today," Sakura stood quickly and ran to him. She motioned with her hands behind her for Syaoran to move from the hallway in some way to another position. She didn't know if he actually did anything before Touya looked over her and found him.

"Hello," he directed the greeting to the man that was standing in his boxers in his sister's hallway. Sakura groaned silently as she felt him stiffen and his chest broaden. Syaoran offered an apologetic smile before walking forward and offering his hand.

"You must be Sakura's brother, Touya," the grip in his hand was almost painful before Sakura pulled her brother's hand away. "She's told me a lot about you." More like the sick fixation you have of scaring away any possible male prospects, he thought to himself.

"Then you have me at an advantage here since she hasn't mentioned anyone to me," his gruff reply was cut short as Sakura very sharply elbowed him in the gut.

"Touya, this is Syaoran Li. He's my boyfriend." Sakura decided to just lay it all in clear words. "He's going to be staying a couple of days here before I go on vacation."

"You want me to keep an eye on the place while you're gone?" was the first thing that popped into Touya's head as he processed her words.

"If you can," Syaoran excused himself to Sakura's bedroom to get himself ready for the day. Touya went down, placing his eyes leveled with his sister before whispering. "This is a nice way to find out you're dating someone."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his accusatory tone and just slipped away toward the kitchen and the fridge. She was going to have to cook for three now instead of doing something simple that she could have eaten in bed while listening to the morning broadcasts.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Touya asked very quickly. "If he's staying with you and judging by your state of undress, I guess this means that things are very serious." Touya's eyes narrowed as he remembered the bulge he had just seen present on the young guy's clothing. Or what had been present of it. He had also walked to his sister's room and the shower was own for her personal bathroom.

"Two months and don't even," she said as soon as she saw the scandalized look on his face.

A car's horn came from the side of the house, interrupting whatever the siblings were going to go on about. Sakura looked over the window and saw Yukito's Jeep on the drive. He waved at her before motioning for his watch.

"I think Yukito's waiting for you," she waved back at him, her spirits lifting. It seemed like her brother already had plans for the day.

"Was he the guy that answered that time I called and thought I had dialed the wrong number?" It seemed like Touya hadn't even registered her words.

"Probably," Sakura placed a kiss on her brother's cheek before leading him to the door and giving him his coat. "We can talk about this later. Yukito has been motioning for you to get in the car for some time now."

She closed the door while Touya just glared at her and walked to the car that had moved on the driveway. Yukito waved to Sakura once again before moving the car from the drive and going on their way to their original destination.

"I thought he would still be here when I came out," Syaoran slipped his hands around Sakura's waist. He smelled of soap and cleanliness. Drops of water fell from his still wet hair onto her shoulders. Some of it fell over his chest.

"It seems like they have other things to do this morning," Sakura was grateful for that. "So," Sakura turned in the embrace and hugged him to her. "If you wouldn't mind just waiting for me, I'd like to take a shower as well. You can look in the fridge for anything in particular you want me to prepare."

"Sure," he watched her walk away. He remembered something she told him just a few days back. Sakura liked to relax in the mornings that she didn't have to work. He wouldn't object to doing just that with her.

He looked through the kitchen for the tray and rummaged for some fruit and fruit juices he was sure she had in there. By the time the shower was turned off, Syaoran had it all cut and in bowls and ready.

Sakura emerged with a towel around her body and the tips of her hair wet. "Come here," Syaoran called her to the bed where he was settled and moved the tray to the middle. He patted her side before turning on the television and slipping a piece of fruit into his mouth. He was starving at the moment. "There's no rush to get ourselves out of bed."

"Are you still tired?" Sakura settled over the bed and plucked a strawberry from his fingers. She popped it into her mouth and savored it.

"I think I'm just sore from all the hours of flying I had to put in. But nothing beats this," Syaoran placed one of his hands over her shoulders and pulled her closer while she used the remote to go to the local news channel.

"My sisters can't wait to meet you. They asked me so many questions about you so many times that I think they might have everything about you memorized."

"You must be very close," Sakura smiled as Syaoran picked up a piece of watermelon and gave it to her. Sakura licked the moisture in his fingers as she took the piece.

"We have our moments. The three of them are close in age so I'm the little boy of the family. They act mostly like aunts than sisters."

"I think that'd be nice," Sakura filled her glass with juice from the pitcher. Syaoran grabbed it from her hand to take a sip himself. "You know, you don't have to keep taking the food from my hands. There is more on the tray you know."

"These have a bit of yourself in them," he winked at her before grabbing her hand and eating the grape that she was going to pop into her mouth. He made a show to lick her fingers.

"That tickles," she tried to pull them away, but Syaoran kept her hand in his. "How am I going to eat if you have my hands trapped?"

"I'll feed you," Syaoran promised, his fingers enlaced with hers as she lay her head on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be ready for you to meet my family Sakura."

"It seems like everything happened very fast," Sakura pointed out. "But I'm pleased that we have. I've never felt this way about anyone like I do about you."

"That's good to know," Syaoran responded, pleased that she didn't have any type of regretful thoughts at the moment.

"Maybe you'd also like to know that I love talking with you. I love sleeping next to you. I love you kissing me at any instance that strikes your fancy."

"Is there any way that you could be falling in love with me?" Syaoran hoped to get a serious answer, imagining that this couldn't be too far behind. It was exactly how he would describe his feelings to anyone when she was concerned.

"I think I'm already there," Sakura replied while going in deeper into his embrace. "This feels like love to me."

"Tell me when you're sure," was his response to her own. "I love you."

"I love it when you tell me that," Sakura felt a bubble of spreading warm move inside of her.

"I'm going to say it every time that it pops into my mind," he took a cherry, dipped it and placed it in her mouth. He maneuvered her to which he could kiss her. He got half of the fruit's flavored for himself as Sakura threw her arms around his neck and pushed him back into the bedding.

"I think I'm going to fall deeper for you every day then."

"That's my plan sweetheart," Syaoran was careful to roll her over without knocking down the tray. He settled himself above her, her gaze trapped with his. "I plan to lavish you with my attention so that I'll trap you with my emotions and then there will be no place in which you can escape me."

"I don't think I want to," Sakura pulled him down for a kiss, her hand roaming over his shirtless torso as he maneuvered himself to her side of the bed. "Escape you, I mean."

"There's no way you can run away from this," Syaoran placed her into a harsh embrace that caged her in. "I'm going to take the chance to live whatever may come our way. This is a chance that I am not going to be tentative about."

"We're not being lead as the blind anymore Syaoran," Sakura said in turn. "Our eyes are fully opened and the chance has been given to us to continue on."

"It's spring, isn't it?" Syaoran asked as he turned her against the bedding and pressing himself against her completely. "The season of flowers and the best time of the year. Spring just has something in the air."

"I think spring is doing something for you as well," Sakura remarked as her hand slipped into the band of his sweatpants and grasped his growing erection."

"That's you sweetheart," he amended. "That towel of yours has already slipped little by little and is leaving you completely naked."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

"You're right, it's still early in the day," his own wandering hands settled over her ribcage and was working its way down to her thighs. "Let's take advantage of it and see where this road takes us."

"I'm definitely up for that."

* * *

XOXO

* * *

Ok, this is not the best or coherent ending I've ever done but here it is. I just can't think of anything at the moment that would let me write a good ending chapter for a story that ran away from me. This is definitely not how I would have liked to have written this chapter, but I have to move on. I have a lot of projects right now that have my full attention and I want to devote myself to them.

Thank you everyone for reading. As for my other projects, I have a lot of multi-chaptered ones in mind and the first chapter already written as well as one-shots that are in the process of being outlined. I'll be posting them in the following days as well as the next week so I'll be writing more for the summer then so everyone stay tune. Oh, and I'll also be concentrating on Adult Supervision. I want to get it done before July is over.

**Future Projects**: _Zero Gravity, Failure, Masquerade, Deceiving Hearts, 40 Seconds, Clearing Night, After Hours, A Drive, An Alibi, In Your Eyes, Innocent Dance_... these are going to keep me busy for the coming year.

MS

-


End file.
